


Omni

by elo_elo



Series: Human-Turian Relations [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental Style, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Quick Burn, Turians, Xenophilia, graphic smut in later updates, quick burn romance, very lightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elo_elo/pseuds/elo_elo
Summary: An unlikely romance between an Earth evacuee and a Turian general at the end of the world. Told in snippets from the Shadow Broker’s terminal.
Relationships: Adrien Victus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Human-Turian Relations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717168
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Omni

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m a little nervous because this fandom is full of such incredibly talented writers and I’ve also never posted something quite like this before. This is my first time writing anything like this at all so it may well completely flop but I’ve always really loved the dossiers on the Shadow Broker’s ship and wanted to experiment.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

**Internal Marine Correspondence – Incident Report  
**From: General Adrien Victus  
To: General Amunus Corinthus  
October 9th, 2186  
Menae

Human noncombatant found near scion corpse 30 clicks from temporary base. Grievously wounded. Contact Alliance Military. Low priority.

 **Internal Marine Correspondence – Addendum to Incident Report, medical**.  
From: Major Lutis Caldonis  
To: General Adrien Victus  
October 9th, 2186  
Menae

Human female is between ages 18-30. Alive but intermittently conscious. Omnitool/translator seem intact. Can respond to basic questions when lucid. Injuries on right hand and right thigh indicate intelligent, concerted effort. Possible surgical wounds. Possible torture. Skin discoloration similar to seen on husks near right knee. Not spreading.

Patient has four broken ribs. Significant bruising on face and throat. Malnourished. Dehydrated.

Still unclear how she got to Menae.

 **Internal Marine Correspondence – Private Channel  
**From: Major Lutis Caldonis  
To: General Adrien Victus  
October 9th, 2186  
Menae

Help me out here, Adrien. I’ve never worked on a goddamn human in my life. They don’t teach this shit in medical school on Palaven. I’ve got half a mind to leave her outside the base and let the elements take her.

\- Lu

 **Internal Marine Correspondence – Private Channel  
**From: General Adrien Victus  
To: Major Lutis Caldonis  
October 9th, 2186  
Menae

This isn’t the Unification War, Lutis. We aren’t barbarians. Do what you can.

 **  
Internal Marine Correspondence – Official Request  
**From: General Adrien Victus  
To: General Amunus Corinthus  
October 16th, 2186  
Menae

Requesting shipment of levo-compliant food. Medium priority.

 **  
General Adrien Victus – Omnitool Activity  
**October 17th, 2186  
Menae

SEARCH: Long Birch/ MODIFIED / Long Beach

SEARCH: what are beaches like on earth

SEARCH: california earth

SEARCH: population of California earth

SUGGESTED SEARCH: beautiful California beaches.

IMAGE SEARCH: California beaches

scrolling, 3 minutes

SEARCH: California reaper attack

SEARCH: North America reaper attack

Cipritine Gazette article from September 30th: _Reaper Attack Devastates Earth’s North American Continent. First Day Casualties in the Millions._

SEARCH: human grieving rituals

**Internal Marine Correspondence – Official Request  
**From: General Adrien Victus  
To: General Amunus Corinthus  
October 22nd, 2186  
Menae

Heavy casualties. Two harvesters. Formally requesting relief. Evac of wounded.

Recontact Alliance High Command. Injured human noncombatant still on base. Requesting evac. High priority.

 **  
Internal Marine Correspondence – Official Update  
**From: Primarch Adrien Victus  
To: General Amunus Corinthus  
October 24th, 2186  
SSV Normandy

The Turian Hierarchy will enter into talks with the Humans and Krogan to secure Krogan ground reinforcement. Relay message to troops.

Injured human noncombatant taken to Citadel in transport with critically injured Turian marines for treatment.

Send hourly casualty reports to me directly.

For Palaven

 **  
Extranet Correspondence – Flagged high priority  
**From: Primarch Adrien Victus  
To: Dr. Octatoria Vitanus  
October 26th, 2186  
SSV Normandy

Dr. Vitanus,

I am requesting an update on patient Corrine Luden. She is the young human female brought to Huerta Memorial with a transport of Turian Marines. According to available records, you are her attending physician. Please relay information through this channel and as soon as possible.

AV

__________________________ 

**Inter-relay Text Chat – Encrypted  
**October 28th, 2186. 22:35 Citadel Standard Time  
Huerta Memorial.  
Username: AdrienVictus  
Username: CorrineLuden

CL:[LOGIN][ONLINE]

AV:[LOGIN][ONLINE]

**Keystroke recording omnitool – Corrine Luden**

22:36 CL: Adrien DELETED Adrien, hi. DELETED Mr. Victus DELETED General Victus DELETED

SEARCH: Adrien Victus

Battlespace Video: _New Primarch on Palaven: Controversial General Adrien Victus now heading Turian Hierarchy_

Vid closed after 30 seconds, first ten seconds rewound twice.

SEARCH: Primarch

SEARCH: Is primarch a title?

22:40 CL: Primarch Victus. Thank you for asking about me. I am doing well. Much better than on Menae. I can stand now and am working towards walking again. The doctors here are very good. I hope you are also well.

22:40 AV: I am glad to hear that you’re recovering. 

22:40 CL: Thank you.

22:43 CL: Are you still sleeping poorly?

22:43 CL: Sorry. That was inappropriate of me.

22:45 AV: I slept better initially. Human ships are very quiet. I am sleeping poorly again now.

22:45 CL: I’m sorry.

22:46 AV: Are you sleeping well?

22:46 CL: It’s touch and go.

22:47 AV: Touch and go?

22:47 CL: Human expression. I’ve slept better.

22:48 CL: I’m afraid. In general. Like I was on Menae.

22:49 AV: _“Everything flows and nothing abides, everything gives way and nothing stays fixed."_

22:50 AV: _“No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it is not the same river and he is not the same man.”_

22:50 AV: Turian proverbs. About bravery. I’m not sure they translate.

22:50 CL: I think I understand.

22:51 AV: Good. Sleep well – Adrien

 **  
Corrine Luden – Omnitool activity  
**October 28th, 2186. 23:10 Citadel Standard Time  
Huerta Memorial

SEARCH: Turian society

SEARCH: Turian philosophers

Extranet wiki: _Ancient Turian philosopher Catius_

SEARCH: Turian honor culture

SEARCH: Turian war culture

SEARCH Turian human relations

Extranet vid: _Fleet and Flotilla 25 th Anniversary Edition. _Closed after 1 minute 45 seconds

SEARCH: First contact war

SEARCH: Shanxi

New York Times: _Revisiting Turian-Human Relations Thirty Years after the Shanxi Massacre_

SEARCH: deep breathing techniques 

Extranet vid: _Voice of the Consort: Hypnotic Meditation for Sleep and Relaxation._ Played three times

______________________________

 **Extranet Correspondence  
**From: Dr. Octatoria Vitanus  
To: Primarch Adrien Victus  
November 1st, 2186  
Huerta Memorial

Primarch,

I want to reiterate that it is not standard procedure to disclose the medical records of patients at Huerta Memorial no matter the political position of the one requesting them.

But I knew your wife, Adrien, and I know you’re a good man and that you must have a good reason.

Patient is making good progress. Ribs have healed completely. Surgery has returned full use of fingers on right hand to patient. Minor limp on right side can likely be corrected with physical therapy. The discoloration on her right thigh has improved some but will likely always remain to some extent.

General progress toward discharge has been slowed by lack of medigel and levo-compliant opioids.

Be well, Adrien.

For Palaven.

  
Dr. Octatoria Vitanus  
Attending Physician  
Huerta Memorial Hospital 

**  
Primarch Adrien Victus – Terminal Activity  
**November 2nd, 2186  
SSV Normandy

SEARCH: human anatomy

SEARCH: non-sexual human anatomy

SEARCH: medical shortages citadel

The Citadel Times: _Stretched to their limits, Citadel hospitals forced to make heartbreaking triage decisions_

SEARCH: turian vs human pain tolerance 

SEARCH: female human pain tolerance

 **  
Call to Katius Sparatus, Turian Councilor  
**November 3rd, 2186  
SSV Normandy  
Duration: 10 minutes, 11 seconds

 **  
New Dawn Pharmaceuticals emergency medical supplies shipment earmarked for Huerta Memorial.  
**November 3rd, 2186  
2:30 Citadel Standard Time

____________________________

**Corrine Luden – Terminal Activity  
**November 23rd, 2186  
Huerta Memorial

Citadel Nightly News Article: _Carnage on Palaven’s Moon: turians die in droves as hierarchy loses ground on last stronghold_

SEARCH: Menae

SEARCH: Menae battle footage

Goretube: _Most fucked up soldier deaths caught on tape._ Vid closed after five seconds

SEARCH: Primarch Victus

SEARCH: Primarch Victus location

SEARCH: Adrien Victus dead

SEARCH: list of turian dead reaper war

Website: _Honoring our Fallen Brothers._ Translated from High Turian. Scrolled ten minutes, Exited.

Extranet vid: _Voice of the Consort: Hypnotic Meditation for Sleep and Relaxation._ Played once.

 **  
Inter-relay Text Chat – Encrypted  
**November 24th, 2186. 00:35 Citadel Standard Time.  
Huerta Memorial Hospital   
Username: AdrienVictus  
Username: CorrineLuden

CL:[LOGIN][ONLINE]

00:35 CL: Adrien.

00:35 CL: Are you there?

00:37 CL: I know you said you would be out of range for a few days, but I heard some people talking in the lounge today about Menae. I read that something’s happened but even the military news doesn’t seem to know what.

00:38 CL: Just let me know you’re alive.

00:39 CL: Please

00:40 CL: Please Adrien.

00:43 CL: Anything.

 **  
Huerta Memorial Hospital – Shift report  
**November 23rd, 2186. 00:59 Citadel Standard Time  
Attending physician: Octatoria Vitanus   
Nurse on duty: Nyxrias T’veze

Patient exhibited rapid breathing and heart rate. Highly agitated. Could not be consoled.

Administered 1.5 mg midazolam intravenously.

 **  
Inter-relay Text Chat – Encrypted  
**November 24th, 2186. 02:17 Citadel Standard Time.  
Huerta Memorial Hospital  
Username: AdrienVictus  
Username: CorrineLuden

AV:[LOGIN][ONLINE]

02:18 AV: I’m alive.

 **  
Inter-relay video call.  
**November 24th, 2186. 02:20 Citadel Standard Time  
Duration: 3 minutes, 45 seconds.

**Inter-relay Text Chat – Encrypted  
**December 1st, 2186. 00:55 Citadel Standard Time.  
Huerta Memorial Hospital  
Username: AdrienVictus  
Username: CorrineLuden

AV:[LOGIN][ONLINE]

00:55 AV: Corrine

00:57 AV: Corrine

CL:[LOGIN][ONLINE]

01:15 CL: Hey, sorry I was asleep. What’s up?

01:15 AV: Do you have any children?

01:16 CL: Ha, what do you think.

01:17 CL: Weird of you to wake me up in the middle of the night for that.

01:19 CL: Are you okay?

01:23 CL: Has something happened?

01:24 AV: You’re young in human years aren’t you

01:24 CL: Relatively

01:25: AV: It’s hard to tell. I don’t have a lot of experience with humans. Before you.

01:26 CL: Adrien, what’s going on?

01:28 AV: You’re probably the same age my son was.

01:28 CL: Was?

 **  
Inter-relay video call.  
**December 1st, 2186. 01:28 Citadel Standard Time  
Duration: 15 minutes, 45 seconds

 **  
Corrine Luden – Omnitool Activity  
**December 1st, 2186.  
Huerta Memorial Hospital

SEARCH: Krogan Bomb

_Eat at Tukasi on Zakera Ward! Krogan food so spicy it goes off like a bomb!_

SEARCH: Primarch son

SEARCH: Victus son

SEARCH: Adrien Victus son palaven

Cipritine Gazette article from August 3rd, 2179. Translated from High Turian: _Controversial general’s son wins prestigious award. Four years after the transport accident that claimed the life of prominent attorney Nilea Victus and left her son with a pronounced limp, Tarquin Victus has defied expectation and-_

SEARCH: loss of a child

SEARCH: how to comfort someone who has lost a child

SEARCH: when will this be over

New York Times article: _What other mass extinction events can tell us about the reapers_

Al-Jazeera article: _Who Will Survive? Five possible outcomes of the reaper invasion according to galactic experts_

Fox News article: _The reaper attacks are overblown political posturing by galacticists who want earth to become a Milky Way backwater and-_

Extranet vid: _Voice of the Consort: Hypnotic Meditation for Sleep and Relaxation._ Played five times.

_____________________________

 **Extranet Correspondence – encrypted channel  
**From: Corrine Luden  
To: Primarch AdrienVictus  
December 9th, 2186   
SSV Normandy

Adrien hey,

I know we talked about this before and I know that me asking this at all puts you in a fucked up position. I know and I’m sorry. I just can’t take it. All the news seems like bullshit. The nurses tell me everything’s fine but I heard from someone else in my room that all inter-relay communication with earth has been completely cut off and I don’t really know exactly what the means but it sounds awful and ominous and I just need to know. I haven’t heard anything from my family or my friends. I don’t even know if my hometown exists anymore. I just want to know. Please, Adrien, please.

 **  
Inter-relay document transfer – encrypted  
**December 10th, 2186  
SSV Normandy

AllianceNorthAmericanCasualtyStats.pdf 75 GB

 **  
Inter-relay video call.  
**December 10th, 2186. 10:45 Aralakh Galactic Time   
Duration: 11 minutes

 **  
Primarch Adrien Victus – Terminal Activity  
**December 10th, 2186  
SSV Normandy

SEARCH: biological function of human tears

SEARCH: cultural significance of tears human

SEARCH: how to comfort someone who is crying

 **  
Inter-relay video call.  
**December 9th, 2186. 11:03 Aralakh Galactic Time  
Duration: 17 minutes

___________________________________

 **Corrine Luden – Omnitool activity  
**December 10th, 2186  
Huerta Memorial Hospital

SEARCH: turian humming

SEARCH: turian humming while speaking

SUGGESTED SEARCH: turian subvocals

Extranet site: _The Idiot’s Guide to Reading and Understanding Turian Subvocals_

Extranet site bookmarked

SEARCH: turian sex

Browsing history deleted

SEARCH: turian anatomy

SEARCH: male turian anatomy

Fornax extranet vid: _Fleet and Fucktilla: petite quarian takes massive turian cock._ Exited after one minute 45 seconds

SEARCH: turian human fornax

SEARCH: male turian female human

Fornax extranet vid: _turian stud brings barely legal human to shaking orgasm._ Vid length: 6 minutes 54 seconds. Viewed twice.

Browser history deleted. 

___________________________

 **Inter-relay Text Chat – Encrypted  
**December 15th, 2186. 07:13 Aralakh Galactic Time  
Huerta Memorial.  
Username: AdrienVictus  
Username: CorrineLuden

AV:[LOGIN][ONLINE]

CL:[LOGIN][ONLINE]

07:13 CL: Hey, you’re on

07:14 AV: I am. What time is it there?

07:14 CL: Late.

07:14 AV: Why are you awake?

07:15 CL: Why are you?

07:15 AV: It’s morning here.

07:15 CL: Oh.

07:15 CL: It’s loud here. Influx of patients. A lot of turians.

07:16 AV: I imagine so.

07:17 CL: Are you going to tell me why?

07:17 AV: No. But you should know that you’re safe. The Citadel is still safe

07:18 CL: Has something horrible happened?

07:18 CL: Wait don’t answer that.

07:18 AV: Alright

07:18 CL: Wait were you going to?

07:18 AV: No

07:18 CL: Figures

07:19 CL: Well, as far as I can tell whatever happened was terrible. The whole wing smells like blood. I’m not kidding. I don’t think they’re giving them anything for the pain.

07:19 AV: Loud then?

07:19 CL: Very

07:19 AV: Is that why you can’t sleep?

07:20 CL: Probably

07:20 AV: My first deployment was with the marines to Dar Mindon. Volus world. I don’t know how much they teach you about the galaxy in schools on Earth. They were engaged in an all-out turf war with the Batarians at the time. Started out as a mining conflict, ended up with both the Hegemony and Hierarchy involved. I was 17. Thrilled to be on the front lines. And ornery. Talked back a lot. You don’t do that as a turian

07:21 CL: So I’ve heard

07:22 AV: They had me assisting the medics, made me sleep just outside our field hospital. I thought perhaps I was being tested, but I learned quickly that I was being punished. The wounded wailed all night long. Cried for their families, their lovers. Screamed. I stopped talking back for a while after that, tried to stay in line. It’s the sounds that get to you in war. Sounds we weren’t meant to hear. Second only perhaps to the smells.

07:23 CL: I wish I didn’t know.

07:23 AV: I wish you didn’t know either.

07:24 CL: How did you deal with it? While you had to sleep out there I mean.

07:24 AV: I thought of home. Of my parents. And my sister.

07:24 AV: Hardly useful advice now.

07:24 CL: Do you think there will be a home for me to go back to?

07:25 AV: I don’t know.

07:25 CL: Everything is burning.

07:25 AV: Not the Citadel. Not you.

07:26 CL: What about you?

07:26 AV: Not me either.

_________________________

 **Battlespace News Bulletin**. December 20th, 2186: _Galactic leaders gather at the Citadel for war summit. While no Matriarchs were in attendance, the Turian Primarch and Salarian Dalatrass were both present._

 **  
Huerta Memorial Hospital – Temporary Discharge  
**December 21st 2186  
Attending physician: Octatoria Vitanus   
Nurse on duty: Nyxrias T’veze

Patient Corrine Luden requested and was granted temporary afternoon discharge

**Apollo’s Café Receipt  
**December 21st, 2186  
12:36 Citadel Standard Time

lemonade x1

salmon and wild rice x1

roasted carciofi x1

turian aperitif X1

slice of chocolate cake x1

 **  
Huerta Memorial security footage  
**December 21st, 2186  
14:04 Citadel Standard Time  
Patient Lounge

Turian male, human female sitting at viewing window. Footage is blurry. Systems not fully recovered from Cerberus attack. Turian male, human female touch foreheads. Turian male rests hand on human female’s knee.

_______________________________

 **Battlespace News Bulletin.** January 20th, 2187: _Turian Primarch survives assault on earth. Recovering with troops at Lunar Outpost. Promises turians will ‘head efforts to repair all relay systems’_

 **  
Official Hierarchy Vid**. January 21st, 2187: Primarch Victus emerges in full turian military regalia onto capitol balcony, Cipritine. Video feed partially obscured by the brilliance of the sun. He is nursing his right arm, a bandage on his cowl just barely visible. Gives speech on resiliency, unity. 12 minutes in length.

 **  
Primarch Adrien Victus – Omnitool activity  
**January 21st, 2187  
Cipritine

Extranet vid: _big ben DESTROYED by crashing piece of citadel RAW REAL footage_

SEARCH: citadel survivors

SEARCH: citadel evacuees

SEARCH: list of citadel evacuees

Extranet site: _Citadel refugee project_

\- the page isn’t working – try clearing your cookies - 

SEARCH: earth survivors

SEARCH: list of human survivors

Extranet site: _Earth Survivor Network_

Wait time for nonprofit help locating living or deceased resident of Earth: _six months_

SEARCH: Long Beach California reaper attack

SEARCH: Corrine Luden human

SEARCH: Corrine Luden long beach

SEARCH: Corrine Luden woman 

**  
Extranet Correspondence – flagged high priority  
**From: Primarch Adrien Victus  
To: Prime Minister of the Systems Alliance or his successor  
January 21st, 2187  
Ciprtine

-attachment- physical description of Corrine Luden

-attachment- photo of Corrine Luden. Taken in front of Presidum Fountain. Half smile.

 **  
Extranet Correspondence – flagged high priority  
**From: Primarch Adrien Victus  
To: Salarian Dalatrass or her successor   
January 21st, 2187  
Ciprtine

-attachment- physical description of Corrine Luden

-attachment- photo of Corrine Luden. Taken in front of Presidum Fountain. Half smile.

 **  
Extranet Correspondence – flagged high priority  
**From: Primarch Adrien Victus  
To: Asari councilor or her successor   
January 21st, 2187  
Cipritine

-attachment- physical description of Corrine Luden

-attachment- photo of Corrine Luden. Taken in front of Presidum Fountain. Half smile.

**Extranet Correspondence – insecure connection, flagged by aid six days after initial arrival  
**From: Toronto Triage Refugee Dormitory Guest Account  
To: Primarch Adrien Victus  
January 30th, 2187  
Toronto, Canada. Earth

I’m alive

**Turian Hierarchy Special Transport Order  
**February 13th, 2187

Earth citizen Corrine Luden transported from Toronto Triage Refugee Dormitory to [REDACTED ADDRESS] East Cipritine, Palaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a concept I want to revisit and flesh out later on in a more traditional format with multiple chapters and actual smut.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
